


Flip Side

by GhostCwtch



Series: JaegerconBingo Fills [15]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Civilians, Gen, Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCwtch/pseuds/GhostCwtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Civilians have a different view of life post K-Day than Rangers do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is the fill for "civilians". Chapter 2 is for "rangers"

It's hard to make a living, unless you want to enlist in the PPDC which he certainly does not, thank you very much. When the politicians announce that they're going to build a wall, he's reminded of a Robin William's stand up tour he watched on youtube back before the attacks. 

Knowing the wall isn't going to work doesn't stop him from signing up to build it. It's something to do with his days that feels like an active resistance to the ever increasing flood of monsters and it fills his empty belly. And if the food is ancient MREs and potatoes made from some kind of flakes mixed with water, well.

It's that or nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for "rangers"

When they tell them the civilians are building a wall, she can't help but laugh. A wall? Really? Has a wall ever worked in the history of man kind to keep out whatever it was built to keep out?

She doubts it.

The only thing that works when it comes to killing kaiju, is a Jaeger. She thought every one knew by now that the only way to win against these things was to work together through the PPDC, to pool their resources and win this fight as a team. Not to split up and have some people willing to take on the invaders at the door while the other little pigs built more houses of straw.

Fine. She will fight with her moving house of bricks and let the little piggies cower behind their wall of straw. See how long it is before they are begging her to protect them from the Big Bad Wolf.


End file.
